


Unspoken

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [84]
Category: Jrock, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Bondage, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Season of Kink 2018, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It wasn't ... really his thing, but for Aoi, Sugizo is willing to try anything at least once.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: May 2017  
> Meaning yes, they're at the LA house. Written for the Gags/Silence square of my SoK card.

Sugizo sipped his wine, watching Aoi's body language. The way he was holding himself, tense and guarded, made him think the last time he had tried to ask a partner about this particular kink, it hadn't gone well. He couldn't stand seeing that fear in his lover, setting aside his glass to draw him into his arms.

“Yuu-love, you never have to be afraid of me, ne?” he said, brushing a kiss to his cheek. “I will never ridicule you or think less of you for your kinks, beloved, not ever. But I am curious why me and not the old man. This feels more like something he'd enjoy.”

“He ... he probably would,” Aoi agreed, shifting to lean into Sugizo's chest. “But the last time we tried something kinky without you there, things ... kind of got out of hand.”

“The biting last week. Mm, he told me about that. Congrats on surprising him, by the way.”

Aoi really was adorable when he blushed like that, pink dusting his cheeks and ears. The deva squirmed, looking up sharply at the sound of approaching footsteps. But it was just Yoshiki, back from whatever covert errands he had insisted on running himself. Sugizo almost managed to swallow a sigh, but he couldn't stop himself from giving his husband a worried look.

“Yes, mother, I was completely discreet, no one recognized me. Well, almost no one, but Grandmother doesn't actually count.”

“Grandmother?” Aoi parroted in confusion.

“Spider Woman, a local goddess,” Sugizo said, still giving the vampire an assessing look. Not that there had ever been anything physically wrong with Yoshiki, but that was hardly the point. “I hope you're being careful.”

“You wanted to know why I asked for a bottle of that specific sake and the mochi from Luna-hime,” the vampire said with a casual shrug. “It's her favorite distillery, I take her a bottle or two any time I can. It's the least I can do after everything.”

Sugizo certainly wasn't going to argue that, though he did almost wish the man had stayed out longer. Especially with as tense as Aoi felt again.

“Ah, but I've interrupted something,” the vampire purred, crossing the room in an instant to catch Aoi's chin, tilting it up towards him. “Is there room for one more? Or should I come back later, dear one?”

Aoi's blush deepened, eyes flicking to Sugizo, silently begging for rescue. As if it was ever that easy.

“It's up to you, love,” he said instead, leaning in to brush a kiss to the deva's cheek. Aoi whimpered and then Yoshiki was pressing a kiss to Aoi's lips, curling fingers into his hair.

“I think,” the vampire said as the kiss ended, “that we should move to a more appropriate venue, don't you?”

Aoi laughed, dropping clothes as he made his way towards the master bedroom. More surprising, Yoshiki ignored the mess the deva was making, even contributing to it as he discarded his own clothes. A shake of his head and Sugizo gathered up the garments himself, dropping them in the hamper along with his own. Turning to the bed, he couldn't even say he was surprised to see the two entangled in a hungry kiss, hands eagerly exploring naked skin. Clearly he was just going to have to take advantage of the situation.

“So are you going to tell him, Yuu-dear, or should I?” Sugizo asked, smiling at the way their lover blushed from his ears to his chest.

“What's this?” Yoshiki asked, leaning back as if to take in the full expanse of the blushing. As if he hadn't seen it before, though the little smile gave him away.

“I ... I wasn't sure,” Aoi stammered, eyes darting between them as he nervously licked his lips. “You, ah, hadn't really answered my question before Yo-sama interrupted.”

“No? Really, love, when have I ever been anything less than completely supportive of you exploring your kinks?” he countered, unable to resist a grin as the younger guitarist's blush deepened even more.

“Mou, discussing kinks with Sugi-chan and not me?” Yoshiki cooed with faked hurt, setting the deva to sputtering even more. “Is this because of last week?”

“No! Well, yes, but not, like, in a bad way!” Aoi said, scrambling closer to the vampire. “I'm not playing favorites or anything, I just didn't think you'd be interested....”

“That's not what you told me,” Sugizo said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“You might as well just tell me now, dear one,” Yoshiki murmured, trailing fingers along Aoi's shoulder and down his arm.

“I just ... he likes it when I bite,” Aoi said, shivering as he licked his lips again, eyes lingering on Sugizo. “If I'm gagged....”

“You think I couldn't still enjoy you _quite_ thoroughly even with that?” Yoshiki countered, pulling Aoi close and nuzzling his throat. “Sugi-chan, darling, what _have_ you been telling him about me?”

“Me?” the angel asked, putting on his most innocent expression. “What makes you think I've told him anything he hasn't already seen for himself?”

Yoshiki chuckled even as Aoi started sputtering, further protests tangled in denials. Sugizo settled himself on the deva's other side, one hand slipping down over Aoi's hips as he watched him.

“I think,” he said, wrapping fingers around Aoi's half-hard cock, “someone _likes_ the idea of being completely at our mercy. Bound, gagged, and unable to do anything but accept what we give him.”

It was a fake scenario, of course. Aoi would always be able to free himself from mere physical restraints, but Sugizo knew how much the deva sometimes craved that illusion. As much as his youngest lover generally had to be the strong one for everyone else, well, Sugizo could understand the appeal of letting go, letting someone else take charge for a change.

“Is that so?” Yoshiki said in obviously fake surprise. “Well now, whatever shall we do about that?”

Aoi groaned, his hips pushing into Sugizo's touch at the same time as he snapped his fingers. The angel was a little surprised at the number of conjured restraints, but perhaps this was the deva's way of giving them options?

Yoshiki got up from the bed and Aoi whimpered at the loss of touch. Sugizo briefly nipped at the side of his neck, then looked up to see the vampire sifting through the pile of black leather. Yoshiki started with padded cuffs, kissing the inside of each wrist before buckling the cuffs in place. He repeated the actions at Aoi's ankles, his smile turning positively wicked as he fished out a simple leather cock ring. Sugizo felt his own temperature rising as he watched the vampire fasten the leather in place with a very quick kiss to the top of Aoi's cock.

“Hmm, do you think he can be good on his own, love, or should we help him?”

“If by good, you mean silent ... he does have trouble with that,” Sugizo said, feigning solemn agreement. Aoi groaned, squirming even as he was further restrained. Sliding out of the way, Sugizo rifled through the pile of restraints, examining the gags. He was still a little hesitant; his personal preference was to hear how much his partner was enjoying what they were doing. On the other hand, he knew this was something both Aoi and Yoshiki wanted to try and he certainly wasn't going to _leave_ over it.

“This one,” he said, handing Yoshiki the smallest of the ball gags. The vampire gave him a curious look and he shrugged. Which seemed to be enough for Yoshiki to take the gag and finish with Aoi. The deva was always beautiful, but seeing him put on display specifically for their pleasure.... Archangel though he was, Sugizo was not entirely immune to either the visual or the charge in the air from Aoi's hunger for more. Helping himself to lube, he couldn't stop a low chuckle at how readily, eagerly, Aoi's body accepted the intrusion of his fingers.

“Someone's anxious,” he purred, leaning in to nip at a pebbled nipple. The gag couldn't completely contain Aoi's groans, the desperate whimpers when Sugizo pulled back. Only a moment and then he was moving into better position. A hard thrust and he was buried deep in the deva's heat, Aoi's hunger latching onto him and spurring him to a quick, hard pace. Aoi always felt good, but something about this was more than usual.

“Don't be so greedy, Yuune,” Yoshiki cooed, playfully slapping his ass. A breathless laugh and he pulled back, moving away so the vampire could have his turn. More muffled whimpers as Yoshiki settled into a deliberately slow pace of his own.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Sugizo said, though of course Aoi couldn't really answer him. “He's such a tease, dragging so slowly against all those best spots.”

“You both love it,” Yoshiki said and Sugizo certainly couldn't deny that, shifting to better share a kiss with the man he loved. A kiss interrupted by a groan as fingers started stroking his hard cock, their angle a little awkward for the way Aoi had been bound.

“I want to watch you cum on his face,” Yoshiki murmured. Fangs grazed against Sugizo's throat and he tilted his head to the side, offering himself. The vampire's bite, like Aoi's powers, didn't have _much_ of an effect on him, but it was enough. Combined with the two hands he could feel on his cock, it didn't take long for him to reach his release. Sugizo felt pleasantly warm all over, sitting back to watch as Yoshiki started thrusting faster, harder, Aoi whimpering and quivering under him. At just the right moment, Sugizo reached between the two men to undo the cock ring.

“Come for us, beautiful,” Sugizo whispered against the shell of Aoi's ear. Aoi groaned, shuddering as he did just that, Yoshiki pulling out to add his own release to the mix. Sugizo hummed, pressing a kiss to Aoi's forehead, then started undoing the leather bindings, starting with the gag. He kept an eye on the sated demon as he worked, rubbing his wrists and cleaning up their mess. As soon as he was finished, Yoshiki settled into the bed alongside Aoi, tucking him against his chest.

“How was it love?” the drummer asked. Aoi snuggled closer with a wordless hum, but even without Yoshiki's empathy, Sugizo could tell their deva was content. They could discuss it more later, for now that was good enough. Getting up, he tossed the wash cloth in the hamper before rejoining his lovers, settling on Aoi's other side. It was a good way to start their weekend.


End file.
